


Baby Come Back To Me

by followingthelightoftheluna



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsmen: The Golden Circle
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Jack gets emotional but it ends sweetly I promise, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingthelightoftheluna/pseuds/followingthelightoftheluna
Summary: Jack worries that he's not enough for you.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Agent Whiskey/You, Fem!Reader - Relationship, Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Baby Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wild Belle's "It Was You (Baby Come Back)". I highly recommend listening to the song either during or after. Not only does it set the mood, but it's a gorgeous song. Wrote this in one sitting, I hope you enjoy it!

It was a long day. Too fucking long. The weight of the freshly completed mission settled itself deep into his bones. It permeates into his muscles, drips into his blood, weighing every crevice of him down. He can’t shake this one from his soul. It’s been too long since he’s had a chance to rest, a chance to reset himself back to the Jack Daniels everyone knew and begrudgingly loved. The cocky swagger, the charming grin permanently affixed to his face, the trademark Stetson perched on his head. Now, he felt like a shadow of that man. One mission after another after another, building a pile of darkness around him until he looked up and realized he couldn’t see the stars. His North Star; you. You’ve been away on business the last few months, off galavanting across the world with your team. The time difference changed almost every day, making it easier to rely on brief texts here and there. But you were gone for so long and the world was getting darker every day. He hated it. It was reverting back to what it looked like before he met you when he was a different man. A man who didn’t believe that another person could come into his life and shatter what he thought he knew. A man who didn’t understand that the ability to love is inherent in us all, no matter how much trauma and pain has tried to convince us otherwise. A man who resigned himself to a time when he’d be alone after all the steady stream of women dried up. A man lost, a man bereft, a man alone.

All he wants is to see your face. Hell, he’d settle for hearing your voice. Anything that would remind him that you’re physically real, a flesh and blood woman who’s alive and in his life and his and not just some heavenly creature he conjured up in a fit of lonely desperation. You had only been together for a few months before this opportunity came up. Both of you felt hesitant, leaving this new and delicate love to settle on its own for a while. But there was no turning it down and off into the world you went, fearless and bold. How could he make you stay, when the reasons he fell in love with you in the first place were the reasons you needed to go?

There are traces of you all throughout the house. A mug left on the desk, a shirt thrown on the floor, a tiny bottle of perfume on the sink. He hasn’t touched them at all. He’s afraid that if he puts them away, cleans them up, then he’ll erase every trace of you from his life and cease to exist. You’ll dissipate like smoke, the illusion he thinks you are. Too good to be true. It’s him; how could he have someone like you? Existing only in his dreams? God, to hear your voice. He’d do anything to hear your voice.

Jack looks at his watch. It’s early evening here in Kentucky, but deep into the nighttime where you are. Checking his phone for any messages or emails, he puts it away with a sigh. Nothing. He’s almost sorry he allowed himself to hope. You’re off living this exciting life, in your dream job. Why would you want to come home to him after you had a taste of this new life? He knows firsthand how intoxicating it all is. He’s lived more than enough lifetimes to know the pleasures offered in the world. He’s tasted them all. But he had never tasted anything as sweet as your love. It tasted like coming home. And now it’s all he can stomach, anything else too sickly saccharine. You’re the only one for him, this he knows as an ineffable truth. But the idea lurks in his mind that he may not be enough for you. Normally, it stays hidden away in the dark corners of his heart, curled up so small it’s unnoticeable. But with your absence, it starts to unfurl and take up more and more space. Looking at him from the outside, one would think that the immovable Jack Daniels wasn’t lacking anything in the confidence department. He oozed a cool, confident swagger making him out to a man unbothered and self-assured. But that exterior is thin as a candy coating shell. Inside lies a man desperately trying to make peace with his demons and getting closer to losing that battle with every passing day without you.

Cool night air caresses his skin, briefly bringing him back to the present. He’s home, he’s in your shared home, where you’ll inevitably come back home. Home to him. Opening his phone back up again, he scrolls to your most recent text exchange, smiling at your quick wit and passion. Oh, how he loves you with all his heart. Just before he’s about to set down his phone again, a soft ping brings his attention back. The notification says he has a new email waiting for him. He’s about to ignore it, immediately assuming it’s work, but the email address catches his attention. It’s not one he’s seen before, but it’s the nickname he lovingly gave you on your second date with him that stuck. Swiping it open, he takes a breath.

_My darling Jack,_

It’s from you. Six pages of single-spaced words just for him, detailing every exciting moment and new discovery. His eyes eagerly devour the letter, with it becoming harder and harder to read with each new line as the tears gather in his eyes. He collapses on the floor, the sheer relief of it all overwhelming him. You haven’t forgotten him, in fact, you could never forget him (you said it yourself).

_You’re the only one in my dreams, Jack. I’m surrounded by all of these people, but all I can think about is you. You’re the only one for me. Baby, I can’t wait to come back to you._

“And here I will be, waiting for you,” he thinks to himself, letting this warmth of love envelop him, body and soul. “And here I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sweet new love. Sigh.


End file.
